Flying Lessons
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: "I live off logics, logically I should not be able to fly a broom," Hermione said. "Sounds negative to me. Not logical,"


**For OTP Boot Camp – **Hermione and Fred - #12 Fear

**For Disney Character Competition** – Happy: a very joyous dwarf who is always laughing. Write about Fred Weasley

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #1 Your OTP – Fred and Hermione

**For a Variety of Prompts Challenge** – List: Words (HP related) – #2 Broomstick

**Flying Lessons**

"So we heard something about you?" George said sitting down next to Hermione who was reading peacefully in the kitchen of the burrow. Fred sat down on the other side of her and smiled when she looked up, even though she made an effort to look particularly annoyed at the interruption.

"What exactly did you hear?" she asked, silently regretting that as soon as she inspected the looks on their faces.

"You don't like flying," Fred said a mischievous smile planted across his face.

"And why does that interest you?" she sighed, as her heart rate quickened to the thought of what they were planning.

"We happen to be the best Quidditch players in Hogwarts," George said making both himself and Fred sit up straighter in an almost dominate way.

"I thought that title belonged to Seekers?" Hermione teased, George scowled while Fred tried to relive the tension.

"Everyone has a field they are good at, we just happen to be great at protecting," he flirted moving closer to Hermione.

"I knew agreeing to be your girlfriend was a horrible idea," she scoffed rolling her eyes and making George snicker.

"You wound me fair maiden," Fred said feigning an ache in his heart.

"Anyway, because Fred and I have the most amazing skills when it comes to flying," George started.

"We would like to show you the aspects of flying," Fred added.

"You know to erase your fears," George finished.

"I am not going to go flying," Hermione assured them closing her book and standing up to leave the kitchen.

"Oh come on! Why not?" Fred asked chasing Hermione out of the kitchen in time to stand in front of her and stop her progress.

"I don't like to fly," Hermione said wishing they would just let her read in peace, she was becoming mighty sick of being interrupted.

"Why?" George asked.

"Because it is unnatural," Hermione assured them. The prompted George to come around in front of Hermione as well, he turned to Fred grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips. Fred stood back horrified and spitting wildly.

"So was that, but it is not going to ruin anyone's day," George said.

"Maybe not yours," Fred said still spitting.

"I don't think homosexuality is unnatural," Hermione teased happily drinking in Fred's discomfort, a rare and beautiful occasion.

"You know exactly what a meant! Now, come and fly," George instructed.

"I promise nothing will happen to you," Fred said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I live off logics, logically I should not be able to fly a broom," Hermione said.

"Sounds negative to me. Not logical," Fred said kissing Hermione.

"Please," George asked.

"If I get on a broom, and survive, will you take me out to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"I think Fred would kill me, but the heart wants what the heart wants," George interjected even though Hermione's question was clearly for Fred.

"Of course I will," Fred said kissing Hermione again as they both ignored George.

Once they were outside George handed a broom to Hermione who stared at it worriedly.

"First thing, don't let the broom scare you," George said.

"It responds better when you trust it," Fred nodded.

"The broom is an object," Hermione said.

"You are hurting its feelings," George said. Hermione looked over at the twins and sighed.

"Okay, so trust the broom. What else?" she asked relaxing at the idea of flying, for the moment anyway.

"Think about happiness," George said making Hermione sigh and look over at him angrily.

"Let me clarify," Fred started. "Flying requires a certain amount of emotion; you need to feel confident and above all feeling happy, helps in order to connect you to the broom."

"This is all sounded very illogical," Hermione sighed looking at the broom that was just like any other.

"Have you never read anything on magical brooms?" George asked.

"Or flying?" Fred added.

"I have never needed to," Hermione shrugged, feeling quite stupid at this point.

"Well Broomsticks in the wizarding world are made in the same basic way wands are, instead of choosing a wizard like wands do, brooms attached to emotions and a positive connection," George said.

"I didn't realise it was so complex," Hermione said walking out into the garden with the boys.

"So as stupid as it might sound to you, you need to trust the broom," Fred laughed. He straddled his broom and kicked off, George closely following behind. Hermione looked up at them and gulped.

"What are you waiting for?" Fred called. Hermione straddled her broom and took a big deep breath before she flew into the air. Firstly she screamed then she thought about what Fred had said, she took a deep breath and the broom stopped jerking and hovered above the ground just a bit lower than Fred and George.

"Feeling okay?" Fred asked.

"Actually yes," Hermione smiled looking up at the boys. Fred hovered down to Hermione.

"Told you I could make flying easier," he said moving closer to Hermione. Unfortunately he moved to far and lost his balance toppling over and falling off his broom. He hit the ground with a loud thump and George burst into laughter nearly falling off the broom himself. Hermione hovered down to the ground and jumped off her broom running to Fred's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," Fred laughed sitting up. George touched down next to her still laughing hysterically.

"You have a dogberry bruise," George cackled.

"A what?" Hermione asked looking at the bruise on Fred's upper arm.

"A Dogberry bruise, it is the colour of berries, but spotty like a dog," George laughed. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"I refuse to fly again," she said walking into the house.

"You shouldn't have drawn attention to it," Fred grumbled.

"We tried, we can try again soon," George shrugged still laughing. Fred stood up stretching and looked over at George.

"Guess I better get ready to take my lovely girl out to dinner," he smiled and ran into the house after Hermione.


End file.
